


23 февраля

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Всё бывает в первый раз [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - USSR, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как и вся страна, средняя школа имени космонавта-героя Юрия Хогвартова города Советска празднует 23 февраля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 февраля

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике есть два фрагмента (выделенные курсивом), которые не относятся к основной сюжетной линии. Во втором из этих фрагментов описывается насилие, изнасилование и смерть персонажа. Если вас коробит что-либо из вышеперечисленного, можете со спокойной совестью этот фрагмент пропустить.

Во всей стране «двадцать третье» официально считалось рабочим днем, однако всем было ясно, что в этот день никто работать не будет. Люди приходили на работу в приподнятом настроении; принарядившиеся женщины в предвкушении праздника начинали возбужденно резать _салатики_ , профкомовские активистки тасовали подарки, чтобы ни один «защитник Отечества» не остался без внимания, а сами «защитники» разной степени потрепанности курили под лестницей и готовились принимать поздравления. Страна, пережившая революцию, гражданскую войну, голод, репрессии, Великую Отечественную и снова репрессии, испытывала острый дефицит мужиков, из-за чего День Советской Армии странным образом деформировался в праздник, когда любого, даже самого завалящего мужчинку подбирали, возводили на пьедестал, славословили, кормили, поили и буквально вырывали друг у друга из рук.

Вот и в средней школе имени космонавта-героя Юрия Хогвартова весь дружный учительский коллектив пребывал в состоянии предпраздничной эйфории. Преподавательницы толпились перед зеркалом в учительской, подкрашивая губы помадой оттенка «Как у старой газировщицы», кокетливо повязывали на шею газовые косынки и оправляли капроновые чулки, безбожно опаздывая на свои уроки. У старого колченогого трюмо в вестибюле тоже было не протолкнуться: его облепили старшеклассницы в «праздничных» белых фартуках, причесывающие модные «сэссуны» и «гарсоны». Сами же виновники девичьих волнений еще не подтянулись: накануне выпал долгожданный снег, и мальчишки, не дозревшие до романтики 23 февраля, с гиканьем носились друг за другом по школьному двору: снег вскружил им голову сильнее, чем девчонки, которых они и так видели каждый день.

Герминэ остановилась перед школьными воротами, размышляя, как ей пересечь двор, добежать до вестибюля и при этом не попасть под обстрел снежками. Но не успела Герминэ подумать: «Придурки, сейчас намылят, а я глаза накрасила!», как рядом с ней раздался знакомый звук: кто-то смачно высмаркивался в платок.

Обернувшись, Герминэ увидела Минерву Ибрагимовну, одетую в пропахший нафталином каракуль. То и дело поскальзываясь, классная руководительница тем не менее резво добралась до Герминэ, вцепилась в нее и, повиснув на ее локте, принялась рыться в своем ридикюле, не забывая бойко перебирать ногами в сторону здания школы.

\- Ой, Герминэшечка, – трещала Минерва Ибрагимовна на ходу. – Как хорошо, что я тебя встретила! Сейчас я дам тебе ключ от нашего класса – ты сама его открой – пусть ребята не расходятся – к вам придет Рэм Александрович – он должен сделать сообщение по поводу празднования 23 февраля – а то мне некогда открыть вам класс – я должна сходить к Аркадию Филипповичу – мне нужно ему кое-что передать… – так, не переставая нести полную – на взгляд Герминэ – чушь, Минерва Ибрагимовна доехала на руке Герминэ до вестибюля, где той, наконец, удалось стряхнуть с себя классную руководительницу. Минерва Ибрагимовна посеменила в подсобку к завхозу, кокетливо прижимая к носу свой многострадальный платок, а Герминэ, забрав ключ, поспешила в класс, даже не остановившись возле трюмо. Краем уха она услышала, как страшеклассницы зашептались, глядя ей вслед: «Это та самая Герминэ из 8 «А», которая на вечере с Люпиным танцевала!.. Да, она хипповая…». Нужно ли говорить, что день начинался замечательно?

Улыбаясь во весь рот, Герминэ добежала до класса; конечно же, она торопилась открыть класс совсем не потому, что хотела угодить Минерве Ибрагимовне: просто Герминэ задумала провернуть одно дельце до того, как придут ее одноклассники, а именно – быстренько снять и спрятать на дно портфеля шерстяные гамаши, оставшись в восхитительных новеньких германских _дедероновых_ колготках по восемь рублей пятьдесят копеек (баснословная цена!). Все утро Герминэ пререкалась с мамой по поводу лажовости гамаш; справедливости ради надо сказать, что гамаши у Герминэ были вполне симпатичные, и она даже любила их надевать со спортивной курткой, когда выходила кататься на горку. Но синие гамаши в сочетании с коричневой форменной юбкой в складку – нет, Герминэ не какая-нибудь там Сима Паркинсон, она никогда не опустится до такого! Однако мама победила, пригрозив, что не отпустит в школу «без штанов», а Герминэ ну никак не могла пропустить этот романтичный праздничный день… так что в хитроумной девчачьей голове созрел гениальный план.

Этот-то план Герминэ сейчас и приводила в действие, присев за последнюю парту: она уже спустила гамаши и расстегивала сапоги, чтобы стянуть со ступней злополучные лямки, как вдруг дверь отворилась, и из коридора донеслись приглушенные голоса. Герминэ затаилась в углу за партой, сидя на корточках в спущенных гамашах. Она в ужасе представила себе, как сейчас включат свет, в кабинет хлынут ее одноклассники, и какой-нибудь Давид Малфоядзе обнаружит ее в таком кошмарном виде. Страшно подумать, как он ее облажает! На всю школу! И расскажет всем своим друзьям-старшеклассникам из школьного ВИА! И тогда все, абсолютно все, будут говорить: «Это та самая лажовая Герминэ из 8 «А», которая сидела без штанов под партой!..» Герминэ обмерла от одних этих мыслей.

Однако свет почему-то не включали. Герминэ, не зная, что и подумать, прислушалась. Поначалу она слышала только стук своего сердца, но вскоре начала различать чей-то шепот у двери. Герминэ навострила уши.

\- Вот, возьми, почитай… – прошептали вкрадчиво, – …тебе будет интересно… Я сам взял почитать у… м-м-м… у друга, поэтому не задерживай… Может быть, сначала тебя _это_ … м-м-м… удивит… Но ты знаешь, отношения между… эм… людьми бывают… м-м-м… разными… Пишет очень талантливый автор… Ты же знаешь, многое из того, что вы проходите в школе на уроках литературы, уже устарело… Нужно узнавать новое… Эта вещь имеет и художественное значение… – в этот момент раздался шелест бумаги, и пара листов, пролетев между партами, опустилась неподалеку от Герминэ.

\- Ой, простите, Рэм Александрович, – прошептали у двери, – я уронил. Я сейчас всё соберу…

\- Скорее, вдруг сюда войдут… – ответили так же шепотом. – Ты ведь помнишь, что не надо никому показывать то, что я тебе даю?.. Некоторые, ничего не поняв _в искусстве_ , могут всё опошлить… Ты всё собрал? Пойдем скорее. И, кстати, Гарик, когда мы одни, можешь называть меня просто Рэм… Мне будет приятно…

Дверь закрылась; два листа бумаги так и остались лежать на полу перед Герминэ.

Тут уж она решила поторопиться, пока еще кому-нибудь не вздумалось посекретничать в пустом классе. Герминэ смело уселась на парту, стянула с ног сапоги, отцепила злополучные лямки, быстро обулась, лихо застегнула молнии сапог, рискуя драгоценными ГДРовскими колготками, скомкала гамаши и, наконец, запихнула их в сумку под учебники. «Всё, дело сделано», – облегченно подумала Герминэ. Ее взгляд упал на листочки, светлеющие под партой; Герминэ стало любопытно – что же такое читает Гарик помимо школьной программы? Может, это _Мопассан_ , о котором шепчутся старшеклассницы и которого невозможно выпросить у злобных библиотекарш?.. Герминэ подобрала листочки с пола и включила свет.

Листочки оказались не белыми, а грязно-розовыми, отпечатанными на Ротопринте; внизу были проставлены страницы – 394 и 419, а сверху на каждом листочке кто-то пометил химическим карандашом: «Всадник без головы». Герминэ заинтересовалась: ведь это была ее любимая книжка, которую она перечитала несколько раз (разумеется, всякий раз пропуская пространные и нудные описания прерий – Герминэ интересовала исключительно любовная линия, которую она выискивала в каждой попадавшейся ей книге, будь то «Три мушкетера», «Последний из могикан» или ее любимый «Всадник»). С первого же прочтения книги Герминэ решила влюбиться в Мориса Мустангера, а фильм, в котором Мориса сыграл Олег Видов, еще более укрепил Герминэ во мнении, что Морис – лапочка-блондин и имеет полное право на место в ее сердце рядом с красавчиком Крисом Норманом.

Сев за свою парту, Герминэ быстро пробежала глазами первый листок.

_У Генри, измученного жарой, хватило сил только на то, чтобы слабо улыбнуться любовнику, когда тот начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Но когда мустангер добрался до его батистовых подштанников, Генри тихонько выдохнул и, потянувшись к Морису, обвил его шею руками и прижался губами к его обветренной загорелой коже._

_\- Нет, мой хороший, – Морис мягко отстранил Генри и вновь уложил его на пончо. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть._

_Генри нахмурился. Мустангер тихо рассмеялся его детской обиде._

_\- Вот, попей, – Морис, приподняв голову мальчика, приложил к его губам мех с водой. Генри припал к меху, а Морис залюбовался тем, как он жадно пьет, обхватывая горлышко мягкими губами, тяжело дыша и проливая на себя воду. Струйки влаги сбегали по подбородку Генри, скользили по нежной шее… Мустангер не удержался и слизнул капельку с его ключицы._

_Генри оторвался от меха и счастливо улыбнулся, утирая губы. Морис провел большим пальцем по его губам, все еще влажным, потом нежно поцеловал, проникая языком в его рот, и, отстраняясь, вновь лизнул его губы. Они улеглись на пончо, медленно, лениво лаская друг друга. Генри льнул к сильному жилистому телу мустангера, гладил завитки светлых волос, покрывавших его грудь, исследовал губами его горячую, покрасневшую от загара кожу, красиво оттенявшую карие, с золотистыми искорками, глаза мустангера. Морис прерывисто дышал, зарывшись в волосы юного любовника, вдыхая его теплый, еще по-детски сладкий запах. Волосы Генри, влажные от пота, пахли солнцем, и все его тело в лучах света, проникавших сквозь ветви шалаша, золотилось нежным пушком. «Как персик», – снова подумалось Морису. Генри в его объятиях был настолько хрупкий, что у мустангера перехватило дыхание от желания и нежности… Ладонь Генри, мягкая, как у девушки, скользнула по животу любовника, по жесткой дорожке волос, тянувшейся к паху, и накрыла член Мориса. Руки Генри были так похожи на руки его сестры, к которым Морис припадал губами в краткие мгновения их тайных встреч, и сейчас мустангеру казалось, что его ласкает сама Луиза. Он закрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу ладони, и с его губ сорвалось имя возлюбленной… Генри ахнул._

_\- Ты так любишь ее… – прошептал он с восхищением._

_\- Да… – выдохнул Морис, накрывая руку любовника своей ладонью и направляя его движения. – И тебя, малыш… Тебя тоже… Я даже не знаю, кого из вас больше люблю… – он хотел сказать еще что-то, но в этот момент Генри, скользнув вниз, прикоснулся губами к его члену, и Морис задохнулся от острого наслаждения. Он изумленно взглянул на Генри – тот, прикрыв глаза, вдохновенно ласкал член мустангера, то целуя и облизывая головку, то скользя губами по всей длине._

_\- Генри, – прошептал Морис прерывисто. – Генри, мой мальчик…_

_Генри взглянул в глаза любовнику и, не отрывая взгляда, полностью вобрал в себя его член. Морис, не сдержавшись, двинул бедрами, толкнувшись в горло, но почти сразу же испугался, что делает Генри больно, и позволил ему самому задавать ритм. Он видел, что его юный любовник тоже возбудился; лаская член мустангера, он потянулся к своей попке и со стоном ввел в себя палец. От этой картины новая волна возбуждения накрыла Мориса, и он, положив руку на голову Генри, начал направлять его движения, побуждая брать член глубже и быстрее. Ощущение горячего влажного рта, мягких губ, языка, дразнящими движениями ласкающего головку члена, сводило Мориса с ума; он выгибался, мял в руке пончо, подавался навстречу рту Генри, с губ мустангера срывались отрывистые стоны… Вот Морис почувствовал, что уже близок к финалу; он хотел было оттолкнуть голову Генри, но тот, на мгновение оторвавшись от члена, прошептал, задыхаясь от желания:_

_\- Нет… Нет, любимый, я хочу… – и вновь склонился к члену любовника. И когда Морис вновь ощутил прикосновение влажного языка к головке, он вцепился в волосы Генри, удерживая его голову, и с криком излился ему в рот._

_Генри поднял голову, облизываясь, как довольный котенок. Он скользнул в объятия мустангера, обвил руками его талию и доверчиво прильнул к его разгоряченному, влажному от пота телу. Морис почувствовал, что между ног у Генри влажно от спермы. Мысль о том, что юноша кончил, лаская его, наполнила мустангера благодарной нежностью; он прижался губами к вспотевшему лбу любовника и выдохнул:_

_\- Генри… Родной мой… Спасибо тебе._

_Генри приподнял голову, и Морис вовлек его в нежный, сладкий поцелуй, ощущая на губах любимого вкус собственной спермы. Они долго не могли оторваться друг от друга, а когда Генри наконец отстранился, чтобы набрать воздуха для нового поцелуя, Морис прошептал:_

_\- Я не знал, что ты так… умеешь._

_Генри, который вновь потянулся было к губам любовника, застыл и, покраснев, опустил глаза._

_\- Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо… Тебе ведь понравилось, правда, любимый? – смущенно ответил он._

_И Морис сразу же понял – даже почувствовал – в чем причина его смущения._

_\- Это Кольхаун, да? – произнес Морис. – Он научил тебя? Этот мерзавец тебя заставлял…_

_Генри закивал, еще ниже опуская голову._

_\- Да. Но я не хотел! – его голос задрожал от слез. – Мне с ним совсем не нравилось, Морис… Он всегда был таким грубым… Всегда делал мне больно своим огромным членом…_

_Морис привлек Генри к себе, прижал его голову к своей груди и прошептал, успокаивающе поглаживая его вздрагивающую спину:_

_\- Не надо, малыш. Не вспоминай об этом негодяе. Клянусь, он больше никогда тебя не тронет… Я ему не позволю._

_\- Правда? – Генри еще крепче обнял любимого. – Обещаешь? – он уткнулся в шею мустангера, вдыхая его запах – острый мужской запах продубленной ветром и солнцем кожи, свежего пота и спермы. – А когда ты женишься на Луизе… ты ведь не бросишь меня, да?_

_Морис улыбнулся его тревоге._

_\- Конечно же нет, мой хороший, – мустангер прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что его начинает охватывать сладкая дрема. – Когда я женюсь на Луизе, мы сможем быть вместе… всегда._

В полнейшем смятении Герминэ перестала читать. Что это?! Герминэ точно помнила, что такого не было в ее книжке! Что делали ее любимый Морис и Генри?! Разве _такое_ вообще бывает?! А вдруг ее сейчас увидят с этими листочками в руках?! А вдруг… вдруг подумают, что это ее листочки?!! То, что на них напечатано, уж точно было куда хуже, чем французский фильм Симы Паркинсон! Да за _такое_ не только на линейке опозорят, но даже могут выгнать из школы! Или напишут родителям на работу… Герминэ схватила листочки с парты, запихнула их в сумку и выбежала из класса, чуть не столкнувшись с Гариком Потеряном.

\- Герминэ, ты не видела здесь пару листочков на полу? – спросил он нарочито небрежным тоном. – Это документы Рэма Александровича, там про членские взносы нашей комсомольской организации…

\- Нет, ничего я не видела! – сама не понимая зачем, соврала Герминэ: она почему-то не хотела, чтобы Гарик понял, что она знает, о каких «членских взносах» идет речь.

Герминэ шла по коридору, а в ее хипповой сумке через плечо лежали эти треклятые листочки и жгли ей бок, как пепел отца Тиля Уленшпигеля (к слову сказать, Герминэ недавно прочла эту книжку и она ей совсем не понравилась: сам Тиль никак не дотягивал до «лапочки», а любовная линия с сумасшедшей девушкой была какая-то странная, жутковатая и, на взгляд Герминэ, лажовая; но сейчас в памяти Герминэ всплыла фраза про «пепел отца», который «стучит в сердце», – это было точно про нее и эти гадкие листочки!). Герминэ лихорадочно искала выход из сложившейся ситуации; она уже тысячу раз пожалела, что подобрала и прочитала эти листочки – мало того, что жизнь Герминэ уже никогда не станет прежней и она больше не сможет смотреть в глаза Олегу Видову (пусть даже и по телевизору), так теперь еще Герминэ не знала, как избавиться от этих двух компрометирующих ее листочков! Выбросить в урну – опасно, могут увидеть, ведь в коридоре полно школьников, и какой-нибудь дурак обязательно поинтересуется, что такое она выбрасывает; оставить в сумке и носить целый день с собой, как тикающую бомбу?.. не-е-ет, такое напряжение Герминэ не выдержит.

Тут Герминэ осенило: она вспомнила, что на первом уроке у них будет Люпин – можно просто вложить листочки в журнал, а журнал – оставить на учительском столе; будет делать перекличку – и заберет свои противные листочки. У Герминэ отлегло от сердца; она сбегала в учительскую, насквозь пропахшую «Белой сиренью» и «Красной Москвой», забрала журнал, незаметно сунула в него листочки и, вернувшись в класс, как ни в чем не бывало шлепнула журнал на стол.

В классе уже галдели девочки. Герминэ села за свою парту и блаженно откинулась на спинку скамьи, растворяясь в привычном умиротворяющем шуме. Испытывая легкость во всем теле, она словно со стороны наблюдала за одноклассницами: деловитая общественница Сима распределяла подарки для мальчиков, а девочки раскладывали их по партам – в этом году мальчики должны были получить _лучший подарок_ , которым, как известно, является _книга_. За неделю до праздника девочки скинулись, и Сима Паркинсон отправилась в книжный магазин; продавщицы поначалу попытались всучить беззащитной девочке рассказы о Ленине, но сообразительная Сима сбегала домой и подключила к делу бабушку, после чего ей достались вполне симпатичные книжки В. Яна про Спартака. На открытки денег не хватило; но и тут находчивая Сима не растерялась и скомандовала надписывать форзац книжек.

Герминэ достались книжки для Ромки и Гарика. Она быстро написала два стандартных поздравления, по привычке понюхала страницы – Герминэ любила запах книг, полистала книжку, рассматривая картинки, остановилась на иллюстрации, изображающей полуобнаженных Спартака и Крикса, сражающихся на арене… Герминэ вдруг пришло в голову: а что, если и они – так же, как Морис и Генри…? Герминэ с досадой тряхнула кудрями – сколько можно?! Неужели теперь она никогда не избавится от _таких_ мыслей?!

В этот момент с грохотом распахнулась дверь – влетели мальчишки, мокрые от снега, замерзшие и вспотевшие одновременно. Увидев, что Минервы Ибрагимовны нет, они пронеслись по классу, похватали свои подарки и принялись кидаться ими друг в друга; только Гарик сел за парту рядом с Герминэ и начал задумчиво листать книжку. Герминэ бросила на него брезгливый взгляд и отодвинулась: ее вдруг осенило, что Гарик и Люпин тоже могут _так же, как Морис и Генри_.

Однако Герминэ не успела ужаснуться собственной мысли, потому что в следующий миг случилось нечто еще более ужасное: в класс вместо Люпина широкими шагами вошел Снейпиков. По классу пронесся разочарованный стон – ведь все ждали милашку Люпина… Север Анатольевич прошествовал к учительскому столу, сел и решительно раскрыл журнал. _Раскрыл журнал!_ Герминэ на мгновение перестала дышать от страха: прямо перед носом у Снейпикова розовели злополучные листочки.

\- Извините, Север Анатольевич, – неестественно вежливым тоном спросил Гарик. – А где Рэм Александрович? Он должен был прочесть нам политинформацию.

Снейпиков бросил на Гарика неприязненный взгляд и ответил, рассматривая листочки:

\- Это не должно вас касаться, Потерян. Все откройте учебники и конспектируйте.

Ученики, напуганные напряженным – даже Снейпикова – тоном, быстро повытаскивали учебники и в замешательстве посмотрели на Севера Анатольевича, не зная, что именно конспектировать. Спросить, однако, боялись – уж очень зловеще выглядел сегодня Снейпиков, а по мере чтения каких-то непонятных розовых листочков его лицо приобретало всё более странное выражение.

Наконец наивный Ромка поднял руку и прогундосил:

\- Север _Иванович_ , а какая страница?..

Снейпиков вздрогнул от его вопроса.

\- 394! – почти выкрикнул он и добавил нервно: – Конспектируйте и не отвлекайте меня!

Ученики недоуменно переглядывались: в тонком учебнике по НВП не было столько страниц, но возразить Северу Анатольевичу никто не осмелился. В конце концов Сима Паркинсон прошептала: «Наверное, он хотел сказать «194». Здесь как раз про ядерный взрыв!» – как бывший физик, Снейпиков мало что понимал в начальной военной подготовке и оттого постоянно заставлял учить «про ядерный взрыв». Все решили, что Сима права, и уткнулись в учебники, старательно конспектируя – или делая вид, что конспектируют – страницу 194, а Герминэ сидела ни жива ни мертва, украдкой наблюдая за Снейпиковым, который уже принялся за второй листочек. К счастью, Герминэ не успела его прочесть, но, глядя на меняющееся лицо Снейпикова, она стала подозревать, что там всё еще хуже, чем в первом.

И, надо заметить, Герминэ оказалась права.

_Удар Кассия застал Генри врасплох, и он, даже не вскрикнув, упал на тростниковый пол. На глаза Генри навернулись слезы – скорее от обиды, чем от боли: весь путь до плантации он проделал, мечтая о Морисе, и уже почти забыл о том, с кем на самом деле он едет, – а теперь реальность обрушилась на него так внезапно, что Генри едва не заплакал от разочарования и страха._

_Затравленным взглядом – точно зверек, пойманный в силки, – юноша наблюдал, как Кассий неторопливо затворил дверь хижины, сложил на пол свое оружие и принялся расстегивать ремень, звякая массивной пряжкой. Генри всхлипнул, мгновенно осознав, что последует за этим, и попытался подняться с пола, но в тот же миг тяжелый сапог Кольхауна придавил его грудь, принуждая лечь обратно._

_\- Куда собрался, гаденыш? – прошипел Кассий. Он никак не мог справиться с ремнем: у него дрожали руки – Генри не мог понять, от ярости или от похоти. – Что, побежишь к своему мустангеру? На этот раз не выйдет._

_Кольхаун наконец раздраженно выдернул ремень из петель и хотел было отбросить его прочь, но какая-то мысль заставила его жестоко усмехнуться._

_\- Неужели ты думал, что я не видел, как ты ухмылялся всю дорогу? Представлял, как тебя трахает твой мустангер, верно? Я сотру эту улыбку с твоего личика, – Кассий вдруг размахнулся и ударил юношу ремнем – тот успел закрыться руками, и удар тяжелой пряжки пришелся по ладоням, содрав с них кожу._

_Эта жалкая попытка защититься разозлила Кольхауна еще больше; он дернул мальчишку за волосы, принуждая встать на колени, одним движением содрал с него штаны и вновь вскинул ремень._

_С губ Генри сорвался отчаянный крик. Он почти неосознанно попытался отползти от своего мучителя, но в следующий же момент на его ягодицы обрушился следующий удар, и юноша задохнулся от боли._

_\- Что, нравится? – выдохнул Кассий – его голос стал глухим и хриплым от возбуждения. – Нравится, маленькая шлюха? – каждую фразу он сопровождал новым ударом. – Ты еще смел притворяться, что тебе это отвратительно… Каждый раз начинал хныкать и вырываться… Неблагодарная… тварь! – крики Генри превратились в тоненький плач; он уже не мог двигаться, только лежал, скорчившись на полу, и вздрагивал от каждого удара. – А я еще думал, что слишком жесток с тобой, что силой принуждаю к разврату невинного ребенка… Кто бы знал, что ты окажешься такой похотливой… – удар, – грязной… – еще удар, – дешевой шлюхой? – серия ударов, от которых Генри зашелся в крике. – Изображал передо мной саму непорочность, а стоило тебе увидеть какое-то отребье, вонючего мустангера, как ты тут же лег под него! Маленький паршивец… Ты мне заплатишь за свое притворство! Ты такая же лживая дрянь, как и твоя сестра…_

_\- Не смей так говорить о Луизе! – нашел в себе силы Генри – и сразу же поплатился за это: теперь пряжка ремня прохаживалась по его спине, разрывая рубашку._

_\- Я смею говорить о ней все, что пожелаю, сучонок, – процедил Кассий сквозь зубы. – Она принадлежит мне – слышишь? Вся твоя паршивая семья принадлежит мне! Где бы вы были, если бы не я! Твоего простофилю-папашу каждый дурак норовит обвести вокруг пальца… Вы бы уже давно подохли с голоду, если бы я не подобрал вас! – Кассий в последний раз опустил ремень на покрытую порезами спину Генри и бросил ремень на пол – юноша вздрогнул от этого звука._

_Криво ухмыляясь, Кассий некоторое время стоял неподвижно, тяжело дыша; он рассматривал обнаженные ягодицы юноши, которые превратились в сплошную кровавую рану. Опустившись на колени перед Генри, Кольхаун с неожиданной нежностью взял его за подбородок и вгляделся в его покрасневшее, залитое слезами лицо._

_\- Я ведь не прошу многого, – сказал он устало. – Всего лишь немного покорности… и уважения, может быть. Я ведь даже не заставляю тебя любить меня. Почему бы тебе не быть со мной чуть поласковее? – Кассий погладил юношу по щеке. – Мой мальчик… Мой маленький Генри… – Кольхаун попытался обнять юношу, но тот, капризно захныкав, начал слабо отбиваться. Лицо Кассия вспыхнуло._

_\- Я вижу, хорошего обращения ты не понимаешь, – он резко поднялся на ноги и, схватив Генри за волосы, заставил его поднять голову. – Ну что же… Ты сам выбрал, – Кассий торопливо высвободил из штанов свой член, который уже налился силой, и ткнул головкой в губы юноши. – Бери, – рыкнул он, удерживая голову Генри за волосы и не позволяя ему отвернуться. – Давай же, бери, неблагодарный щенок. И не надо делать вид, что тебе это неприятно. Я видел, с каким удовольствием ты отсасывал мустангеру. Тебе это нравится, маленькая шлюха, не притворяйся, что не нравится._

_Генри попытался отодвинуться от члена, мазавшего по губам влажной головкой, но Кассий без труда удержал его._

_\- Но я не хочу, – Генри начал давиться слезами. – Не хочу… Не буду… Не заставляй меня… Морис так добр ко мне, так ласков, мы любим друг друга… А ты всегда, всегда делал мне больно… Морис защитит меня, и ты больше не сможешь меня мучить!_

_\- Вот как? И где же твой Морис? – Кассий сжал челюсть Генри и начал раскрывать ему рот._

_\- Он скоро придет… Он обещал, что придет и защитит меня… – Генри хотел сказать еще что-то, но в этот момент Кассий одним сильным движением наконец разжал его челюсти и, не дав юноше опомниться, ворвался в его рот._

_Кольхаун сразу же принялся вбиваться в горло Генри, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что тот задыхается. По лицу Генри ползли слезы, он давился и пытался вырваться, но Кассий держал его крепко, насаживая его рот на свой член, и в конце-концов юноша сдался. Он просто закрыл глаза и позволил Кассию вбиваться в его рот, стараясь отстраниться от происходящего, думать о чем-нибудь другом, представлять, что это не Кассий, а его любимый, нежный Морис входит в него…_

_Оплеуха заставила Генри дернуться и испуганно распахнуть глаза._

_\- Вот так-то лучше, – удовлетворенно проговорил Кассий, не прекращая трахать Генри в рот. – Смотри на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, кто делает это с тобой. Чтобы ты ни на секунду не забывал об этом… – он сжал голову Генри обеими руками. – О да, мой мальчик… Моя сладкая, славная шлюшка… Ведь тебе это нравится? Нравится, уж я-то знаю… Давай же, возьми его полностью, как ты умеешь… – головка члена ткнулась Генри в горло, потом – снова и снова, заставив юношу содрогнуться от рвотных позывов; Генри уперся руками в бедра Кассия, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но тот лишь довольно рассмеялся и принялся толкаться в рот юноши еще быстрее. Движения Кассия стали рваными и неровными; он отрывисто стонал сквозь зубы, сжимая голову Генри так, что тому казалось – еще немного и руки Кассия раздавят его… Внезапно Кольхаун остановился; член во рту юноши дернулся, с силой ткнулся в его горло еще раз, замер – и брызнул спермой._

_Кассий перестал удерживать Генри, и тот поспешно выпустил изо рта его член, поэтому последние капли семени попали на губы и подбородок юноши. Кольхаун улыбнулся – ему безумно захотелось поцеловать Генри, слизать свою сперму с его лица… Но тот вдруг содрогнулся, скорчился, обхватив себя руками, и его начало выворачивать прямо на пол._

_Кассий задрожал от злости – он почувствовал себя глубоко оскорбленным; в два шага подскочив к Генри, который уже успел отползти от своего насильника, Кольхаун со всей силы пнул его в живот. Генри подавился рвотой и закашлялся. Кассий еще раз пнул его – на этот раз удар сапога пришелся по ребрам юноши – а потом рухнул на колени рядом с ним, перевернул Генри на спину – тот подчинился, безвольный, будто сломанная кукла, – и, раздвинув ему ноги, безо всякой подготовки вошел в него._

_Генри завизжал, забился на полу, засучил ногами, инстинктивно силясь слезть с члена насильника, но Кассий уже почти не замечал этого. Перед глазами Кольхауна плыли багровые пятна, в голове гудело; он не чувствовал ни удовольствия, ни даже удовлетворения – Кассию было больно входить в тугой анус, но он раз за разом вбивался в него, остервенело, яростно, чувствуя, как его член разрывает плоть, и стенки ануса становятся скользкими от крови… Юноша под ним начал терять сознание; глаза Генри чуть закатились, взгляд стал мутным и бессмысленным. Кассий зло встряхнул его, пытаясь привести в сознание._

_\- Смотри на меня, гаденыш! – выкрикнул он, сжимая руки на горле Генри. – Смотри же на меня, черт бы тебя побрал! – но голова Генри болталась, как у марионетки с порванными ниточками, и Кольхаун в отчаянии ударил его ладонью по лицу. – Смотри на меня… – простонал Кассий, из последних сил вбиваясь в разорванный анус Генри. – Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, Генри, мой мальчик… Мой маленький… Только мой!.. – Кассий рухнул на неподвижное тело юноши, уткнувшись в его шею и продолжая сжимать ее так, словно лишь в этом было его спасение. В последний раз толкнувшись во влажную плоть, он застонал с рыданием, излился где-то глубоко внутри Генри и медленно вынул из него запачканный кровью член._

_Некоторое время Кольхаун лежал, переводя дыхание. Он ощущал страшную слабость во всем теле; оргазм не принес удовлетворения – лишь усталость, пустоту и разочарование. Юноша под ним оставался неподвижным; когда Кассий наконец нашел в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть на Генри, он увидел, что тот лежит, глядя в потолок остановившимся взглядом. Его губы были приоткрыты, и Кассий,чувствуя, как всё в нем трепещет от отчаянной нежности, притянул Генри к себе и поцеловал его._

_Губы Генри были влажными и холодными. Кассий долго целовал их, не в силах оторваться; он смаковал каждую губку, покусывал, проводил по губам языком, стремясь навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти их вкус… И только потом, когда Кассий наконец нехотя отстранился и снова с нежностью посмотрел на влажное от слез лицо Генри, он заметил, что его любимый не дышит._

_Кассий недоуменно нахмурился, еще не до конца осознав, что произошло; его взгляд метнулся к шее Генри, на которой темнели следы его пальцев…_

_\- Господь милосердный, – прошептал Кассий, всё еще не веря. – Нет, о Боже, нет, нет… Генри! Генри, очнись… Очнись, мой хороший… Мой славный малыш… – он прижал бездыханное тело Генри к себе и зачем-то принялся судорожно гладить его по волосам, укачивая его в объятиях. – Я больше никогда не сделаю тебе больно… Обещаю, мой сладкий, – больше никогда… Посмотри же на меня, пожалуйста… Я не хотел обижать тебя, я просто… просто хотел, чтобы ты любил меня. Меня – а не какого-то грязного мустангера… Почему ты так поступаешь со мной, Генри? Я так люблю тебя… Так тебя люблю… Я всегда… буду тебя любить._

_Вздрагивая от слез, Кассий бережно уложил мертвого юношу на постель, прикасаясь к нему так, словно боялся причинить боль его израненному телу. Он осторожно снял с Генри остатки одежды и застыл на несколько мгновений, восхищенно любуясь хрупким телом._

_\- Ты такой красивый у меня, Генри, – прошептал Кассий, благоговейно проводя ладонью по золотистой коже юноши. – Позволь мне… сделать тебе хорошо… Тебе понравится, вот увидишь… Я буду очень нежным… Очень ласковым… Я не сделаю тебе больно, поверь мне… Я ведь так люблю тебя. – Кассий склонился к посиневшим губам мертвого юноши и, дрожа от желания и бесконечной нежности, впился в них страстным долгим поцелуем._

Снейпиков с шумом захлопнул журнал. Ученики вздрогнули и еще ниже склонились над своими конспектами, изображая усердие, но Север Анатольевич вдруг выкрикнул:

\- Что вы тут сидите?! Идите в актовый зал на концерт!

Концерт был назначен на двенадцать, а сейчас не было и половины девятого, но ученики, не искушая судьбу, повскакивали с мест, быстро собрали свои портфели и поторопились выйти из класса, опасаясь, что Снейпиков, который сегодня казался особенно нервным, выкинет еще что-нибудь этакое. Герминэ, чувствовавшая себя Штирлицем и радисткой Кэт одновременно, тоже двинулась к выходу из класса, почти физически ощущая на себе сверлящий взгляд Снейпикова. Весь урок она думала, не остались ли ее отпечатки пальцев на листочках, а даже если и не остались – не догадается ли Снейпиков, что это она подложила листочки? – ведь именно Герминэ, как староста, всегда приносила журнал на учительский стол!

До спасительного выхода из класса оставалась всего пара шагов, когда Снейпиков окликнул ее:

\- Гренджирян! Почему вы…

Сердце Герминэ ушло в пятки; оборачиваясь, она уже была готова потерять сознание, но Снейпиков закончил фразу:

\- …не забрали журнал? Возьмите его и отнесите в учительскую.

На ватных ногах Герминэ подошла к Снейпикову, молча взяла журнал, стараясь не поднимать взгляд (потому что боялась, что Снейпиков по глазам обо всем догадается) и, не помня как, вышла из класса. Уже перед учительской она начала лихорадочно пролистывать журнал, но розовых листочков в нем не было (!), и Герминэ в ужасе поняла, что Снейпиков оставил их себе. Что он собирается с ними делать? Отнести их Минерве Ибрагимовне? Показать родителям Герминэ? Зачитать на линейке?!!! Герминэ, обессилев от всех этих потрясений, прислонилась к стене.

Из оцепенения ее вывел голос Гарика:

\- Герминэ, а почему ты не идешь в актовый зал? Без тебя не могут начать репетицию – ты же первый куплет «У деревни Крюково» поешь! Все уже собрались, только тебя и Ромки нет.

\- А где Ромка? – рассеянно спросила Герминэ.

\- Его Север Анатольевич задержал на дополнительное, – Гарик потянул Герминэ за лямку сумки. – Ну пойдем скорее. Давай, я твою сумку понесу… – но Герминэ, поморщившись от неясного чувства гадливости, отобрала у Гарика свою сумку – мало ли что он делал этими руками! – и в задумчивости зашагала к актовому залу. Только сейчас ей пришло в голову, что Ромка уже давно не провожал ее домой, все время оставаясь на какие-то загадочные «дополнительные» у Снейпикова; неужели и Ромка с Севером Анатольевичем – тоже _как Морис и Генри_?!.. Привычный мир Герминэ рушился у нее на глазах.

Праздник для Герминэ был безнадежно испорчен: она высидела длинный концерт, на котором первоклашки спели «Хочется мальчишкам в армии служить» и прочитали бесконечное множество стишков про советских солдат; потом мальчики из класса Герминэ фальшиво, но бодро пропели «У солдата выходной – пуговицы в ряд», а после и сама Герминэ с девочками спела грустную «У деревни Крюково». Раньше Герминэ всегда трогала печальная участь молодых ребят, которых «в живых осталось только семеро», но сейчас Герминэ пела безо всякого чувства – после прочитанного она начала подозревать в _морисо-генрисизме_ всех мальчишек – и тех, что слушали песню, и тех, что не слушали, а в особенности – тех, что болтали друг с другом.

Наконец толпа школьников, перевозбужденных и уставших от обрушившегося на них избытка патриотизма, выдавилась из дверей актового зала. В просторном вестибюле сразу стало тесно: все толкались, галдели, смеялись, собирались в группки; кто-то уже свалил горшок с цветком в урну, и над гулом голосов разнесся возмущенный визг уборщицы… Неподалеку Герминэ заметила Ромку – он вышел в вестибюль вместе со Снейпиковым и выглядел каким-то особенно несчастным: весь красный, взъерошенный, понурый, он обнимал свой портфель с оторванной ручкой и косился на Севера Анатольевича.

\- Герминэ… Герминэ… – тихо позвал Ромка – ему явно хотелось побежать к ребятам и расспросить про концерт, который он пропустил из-за Снейпикова, но Ромка боялся отойти от Севера Анатольевича, ведь тот его еще не «отпустил».

Герминэ сделала вид, что не услышала жалкого Ромкиного блеяния и отвернулась к зеркалу, поправляя фартук, когда ее внимание привлек незнакомый, но очень приятный рокочущий голос. Она обернулась: у стенда с пионерами-героями стоял высокий статный горец, оглядывая вестибюль орлиным взором. Вдруг к нему подлетела Минерва Ибрагимовна, сияя и беспрерывно сморкаясь от восторга.

\- Ах, ребята, позовите Давида Малфоядзе, за ним дедушка Абраксас пришел! – заверещала она, пытаясь перекричать детский ор.

\- ДАрагая, я нЭ дЭдушка! – заявил Абраксас, щелкнув пальцами перед носом у Минервы. – Я прАдэдушка! И гАржусь этим!

\- Ах, вы так хорошо сохранились, – залопотала Минерва, всплеснув платком. – Ой, жаль, что вы опоздали на концерт, а то бы вы рассказали ребятам про войну! Вы, наверное, Великую Отечественную войну хорошо помните?

\- Вах! – Абраксас гордо вскинул красивую голову. – Я всё хАрашо помню! И ВЭликую Атэчественную! И ПЭрвую Мировую! – и безо всякого перехода спросил: – СкАжи, _дАрагаемая_ , мАего ДАвидика здэсь нэ Абижают!?

Минерва Ибрагимовна опять всплеснула платком, еще выразительнее, чем прежде.

\- Что вы, что вы, Давида все любят! Вот и Север Анатольевич, – Минерва бесцеремонно схватила ничего не подозревавшего Снейпикова за манжету и буквально подтащила его к Абраксасу, – уделяет ему особое внимание.

Снейпиков приподнял бровь и кисло пробормотал что-то насчет «я всем уделяю одинаковое внимание», но Абраксас, едва взглянув на Снейпикова, сразу воскликнул:

\- Вах! Что ты тут стАишь, тАкой хУдой, блЭдный? – он с размаху хлопнул Севера Анатольевича по плечу, отчего тот покачнулся и помрачнел еще больше. – Приезжай кА мне нА КАвказ, я из тэбя бЫстро крАсавца сдэлаю!

Минерва Ибрагимовна радостно подхватила:

\- Ой, вы нас приглашаете приехать к вам на Кавказ? Наверное, там очень красиво, такая природа, горы…

Гостеприимный Абраксас оглядел Минерву Ибрагимовну, понял, что в ее случае никакой Кавказ не поможет, и уже начал подбирать подходящие слова, чтобы вежливо отвязаться от назойливой «старухи» (как Абраксас успел мысленно окрестить классную руководительницу Давидика), но в этот момент из толпы вынырнул сам Давид и недовольно сказал прадедушке:

\- Дедушка Абраксас, зачем ты пришел? Папа ведь просил ждать нас дома! Пойдем в машину, папа отвезет тебя на кардиограмму, он уже договорился.

\- Ах, а может быть, и я с вами поеду? – встрепенулась Минерва Ибрагимовна. – Я как раз давно собиралась сделать кардиограмму…

Давид надменно приподнял верхнюю губу и ответил, повторив непонятное слово, услышанное им от взрослых:

\- Там только для _номенклатуры_.

Гордые Малфоядзе удалились, но Минерва, не растерявшись, мгновенно переключилась на Снейпикова.

\- Север Анатольевич, почему вы не пришли на концерт? – затарахтела она, наступая на Снейпикова своей горжеткой. – Там всем _мужчинам_ вручали подарки от профкома. Теперь вы остались без подарка – Аркадий Филиппович забрал подарки тех, кто не явился. Вы сами виноваты, Север Анатольевич!

Снейпиков скривил губы, по-видимому, намереваясь высказаться по поводу профкомовских подарков, но чуткий Рома, которого всегда до глубины души расстраивала любая несправедливость, раскрыл свой истерзанный портфель, вытащил уже не менее истерзанную книжку про Спартака и протянул ее Снейпикову.

\- Север Анатольевич, вот вам подарок от нашего класса, – хрипло прошептал Ромка – и, смущаясь, добавил зачем-то: – Это от девочек.

Снейпиков, приподняв бровь, с высоты своего роста взглянул на жалкий Ромкин подарок.

\- Спасибо, Рома, – сказал он, даже не протянув руку за книжкой. – У меня уже есть «Спартак» – только не Яна, а Джованьоли. Оставь эту книгу себе.

Ромка не знал, кто такая эта Джованьоли, но понял, что Северу Анатольевичу не понравился его подарок – наверное, зря Ромка перед приходом Снейпикова поиграл с книжкой в волейбол. Засунув совершенно бесполезную, на Ромкин взгляд, книжку обратно в портфель, он поплелся домой, от расстройства не дождавшись, когда Север Анатольевич его «отпустит».

Впрочем, у Ромки была уважительная причина – у него уже давно очень болел живот.


End file.
